Happily Ever After?
by CheeriosAreSquare
Summary: My First Luxe Fanfic It is 1919, twenty years after the cards were dealt, the spotlight shines on the rising next generation of those scandalous teens. Spoilers for Splendor.
1. Chapter 1

_Manhattan, New York 1919_

Elias Schoonmaker slipped out a room that did not quite belong to him one early Saturday morning. The air was crisp, his mind occupied by the thoughts of the night before. Their bodies had intertwined in a way that made him shiver. Heaving a sigh, he quickened his pace and adjusted the hat over his blond hair. Walking through crowds and glancing at his watch, he smirked to himself and decided to enjoy a steady walk home. Father and mother could really care less.

"Keller. Could you please come in?" Mrs. Teddy Cutting's voice ran through the Cutting house. Keller ended his playful rousing with his youngest sister, Edith, and walked out, being bumped into playfully by his only brother, the seventeen year old Cedric.  
"I 'm going to get you for that later, Cedric," He smiled his brilliant shaved smile. Today, his hair was combed back and those clear blue eyes just seem to pierce anyone.

"Not if Mother finds out what you did last week at the Porter's party last week," Cedric's gray eyes rolled, and his curly blond hair bounced slightly. Cedric Cutting continued his way around the house.

Shaking his head, he continued on to his mother's room. Knocking slightly, he entered with a greeting towards the former Miss Elizabeth Holland.

"Keller, sit down," She instructed, as the nineteen year old sat down, the sun glistening softly off his dirty blond hair.

Sighing, she placed her tea cup unto the table and looked at the very splitting image of William Keller.

Keller fidgeted with the decorative fabric at the arms of the chair he was sitting in and around the fine details of the room.  
"My dear, I have something to tell you," Her usual waves of blond were held back in a bun and her eyes bore a greater gravity than usual. Keller understood how his mother's always seem to be in some sort of fear for something in her past. But it all was shielded when she would laugh gaily with her fine-looking children. Keller let out a sigh. How bad of a punishment could he really get?

That day, New York was expecting someone from the Continent off the shores. Fifteen year old Helene de Georges-Rodeurd stepped off the port, chocolate hair flying about as her green eyes studied the busy streets of Manhattan. The boys at the side wolf whistled at her crudely as her heart shaped face turned swiftly towards them with a curse under her mouth. Turning around, her maid Gabriele had begun collecting her luggage and her black poodle came to the hem of her Parisian styled dress.

"_Om, Nous sommes très loin d'à la maison," _Helene breathed out, picking up her dog_," la maman avait raison" _

The city pulled her in, as she walked by tall buildings and looking at an address scrawled on a note. Sprawling cars pulled in and about as Helene wandered about, with little, petite Gabriele following her hastily. The resident of the Leland Bouchards was passed, where the missus and the mister were celebrating the fourth mark of the birth of their first child since their marriage that took place some twenty years before. She continued her followed stroll down the streets of New York, taking in that steady rhythm. Growing up in Paris, she was used to all of the same big city aspects. Walking was a usual habit of hers, around France's capital with a flourish of a lady but the essence of a little girl. Finally, she stood in front of a house. The number 17 was embellished ornately on the sides and she walked slowly up the stairs. This was the very house her mother had instructed her to enter when arriving in France. Whose house? She would know not. Her hands ran over the hard wood until it opened. A man had opened the door, and only moments later, he questioned.

"Your name please," He asked, his disdainful eyes scanning her.

"Oh! Helene de Georges-Rodeurd," She muttered softly. Her English was not nearly as strong as her native tongue but her mother had instilled some English into her.

"I will be back, Miss," He walked away, looking quite bored. Om barked and yapped loudly. Then, a rather elderly lady came up and ushered her in with a solemn expression. She followed quietly, trying to silence her black poodle. Entering the drawing room, the lady offered her a seat as she obediently fell into the plush sofa.

"Mariel, get some tea," She looked at one of the maids before returning her gaze to the young teen in front of her, then turned and added, "Please."

"Helene, I have been expecting you," Helene could only understand a little of what this old lady was saying," Do you understand me?" She stated slowly as Helene could only slowly shake her head no.

"Just like your mother," She sighed, studying the girl's dark brown locks and the heart shaped face holding delicate features, "How ever has she been?" She asked, then sighing to remember that this girl did not understand English as well.

"If you speak slowly, I can uh understand you," Helene slowly enunciated the words in this language. With a look of loss, Mrs. Holland looked at the girl and stated as slowly as Helene had demonstrated.

"Do you know who I am?"

"_Non_, I mean no!" She shook her head confusedly.

"Helene," she sighed, "I am your grandmother."

Meanwhile, Carolina Bouchard entered the room in a dress that was a shade of dark purple. Her husband of nearly two decades was tending to their precious jewel. She was turning four today, and she was a dazzling princess that Carolina never had the opportunity to be when she was the same age. A surge of pride rose in her as the four year old acknowledged her presence with little calls of "Mama!" Had this been ten years ago, she would not have believed that she would be a mother and to such a lovely little girl. And had this been ten years ago, she would not believe that her limelight did not lead within the gossip columns of newspapers but for the man and child in front of her. The birth of Gemma Lilliana Bouchard brought many complications. There were complications regarding the former maid of the Hollands. Through the years, Carolina desired to give their lonely family children but somehow, she couldn't. Her body made it quite complicated to carry any children. Leland made clear that his only wish was that Lina would be happy but coming from a large family, he wanted the children and she felt the awkward tension rising as years passed and there was no one for Leland to spoil rotten. Gemma's birth included an expensive trip to a doctor that performed the Caesarian section and finally after three miscarriages, she delivered her daughter that summer of 1915. The pride was evidently shown in Leland as he sat there with the little girl in his arms bouncing up and down. This little girl was their entire world. With her head of red hair and stunning eyes that held all the same compassion as her father, she was simply a doll. Carolina Bouchard walked into the room and into the comforting arms of her family.

**Hey there peoples. I just finished Splendor and I went Oh wow… That was…well…not what I expected…I mean Elizabeth married her third husband in the span of one year! Because her husbands keep dying… And don't get me started on Prince Frederick! Anyways, since that was the ending (sigh), I decided to write this the first Luxe fan fiction with the Next Generation thing well, commentary? Thanks for reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Keller?" Elizabeth Cutting leaned in slightly to take one of her son's hands. The gentle touch made Keller look like Delia, his fourteen year old sister, when spiders were near the teenager.

"Yes, mother?" He flashed two rows of pallid teeth nervously.

"I have a matter to address to you, and," She pulled out a handkerchief and her eyes glimmered with tears, "Sorry, it's just that…" She broke off sighing and dabbing at her eyes. Keller closed his eyes, he hated times where he and his siblings made their mother cry, and no matter if it was because she was proud of their performance at some musical recital or whether it was because they wanted to do something against her will.

"Mother, I'm sorry that I got so drunk at the Porters'. Please forgive me!" He blurted it all out as his mother looked at him with an expression of shock on his face.

"What?" A wide smile spread across her face. Keller, Keller, Keller. He was not built for secrets and rebellions against his parents and somehow, his boyish grin made everyone forget everything about all the trouble he had caused. Once, Keller was selling lemonade as any seven year old would and he, on account of a joke, sold a cup of it for nearly ten dollars and proclaiming it to be made with the honey of bees he caught and lemons imported from Australia. The old lady, who was already quite gullible, bought it with no hesitation and Keller later returned the money out of guilt and helped her for about three days.

"What? Isn't that what you?" He trailed off, pointing a finger at the door.

"No, Keller!" She laughed just a little. Then her expression changed and she smiled at the man who entered the room. Teddy Cutting, now nearing forty was handsome as he was twenty years ago, with his blond hair now combed back and his grey eyes still carried all the same liveliness. He greeted the boy who he treated as his own son and kissed his wife softly on the cheek. Sitting down by her side, he looked between the two.

"Where have we left off?" He questioned with a jovial tone.

"Actually, we were sidetracked by another little piece of information," Elizabeth Cutting smirked at her son, and tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

"Very well, I want to be here when Keller hears the news," He looked nervously at his wife. Elizabeth nodded as tears seem to threaten to fall once more.

"Keller," She began, the nineteen year old looking between the blank face of his father and the tearful emotions of her mother, "Ever since you were a little boy, there was something different about you,"

"You were always so good-natured and a wonderful role model for your little brother and sisters," Teddy Cutting added with a nod and smile.

"And now the time has come," Elizabeth nodded as her third husband took her hand. Keller gripped the arms of the chair.

"Keller, it is time you pick a wife." Elizabeth started out.

"Say what?" Keller laughed out as if it were all a joke.

"You are nineteen now and turning twenty quite soon. I did not want to tie you down to someone you don't want of marry because that often brings harsh consequences," She sighed.

What was she talking about? Keller wondered. His mother had been married into the Cutting family and they were always on good terms with each other.

"But we have to approve," She continued.

"Emma West, I'll approve," Teddy leaned back in his chair with a smirk at his son, naming the latest gossip topic of upper New York and the eldest daughter of the Thomas Wests.

"Wait a moment; I have to pick a girl?" He asked as both of them nodded, "And marry her?"

"Keller, please don't make it difficult. The family depends on you," Elizabeth sighed out.

"I know, Ma, I know," He looked down at the carpeted floor, "By when?"

"By your twentieth birthday," Teddy answered as Keller figured he had at the very least five months to choose a bride.

Nodding, Keller looked at his parents, studying their expressions.

"May I be excused now?" He questioned, hesitant. Both parents nodded and Keller Cutting walked out the room.

"We will hold a ball here this Saturday evening for the occasion," Mrs. Cutting added as her husband hastily nodded in agreement. Still in thought, Keller managed to mutter an approval to his parents and a farewell.

He wandered about the long hall of the house and thought of his future life. He was the oldest and now he was the one who carried on the family name. Promising himself not to let down his family or himself, he entered his bedroom. The Cutting residence was a decent mansion that overlooked the rest of Manhattan. Somewhere out there, he thought as he neared his window, there was something big. He knew it, he felt it. Someone out there would capture his heart. He knew he would marry for true love.

AN You likee the second chappie? :) Gah, chapters are coming out really short but oh well, its the drama that matters, right? which well come in a few chapters...hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
